headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman: The Animated Series, Volume Three
Category:DVD and Blu-ray | image = | series = Superman: The Animated Series | format = Region 1 DVD | season = 2-3 | episodes = 18 | discs = 2 | studio = Warner Home Video | released = June 20th, 2006 | previous = Volume Two | next = The Complete Series }} Superman: The Animated Series, Volume Three is a two-disc DVD collection that includes eighteen episodes from the superhero fantasy program Superman: The Animated Series. The collection includes episodes from seasons two and three of the show. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on June 20th, 2006. Product description The Man of Steel meets his greatest rival. Alien warships instantly appear and attack Metropolis. Superman flies into action to save his beloved city, but his powers are not enough. This enemy is greater than any other Superman will ever know: the malicious Darkseid, a vicious dictator intent on controlling the universe and the one villain Superman is willing to kill... or die trying. Darkseid vows to Superman, "If you will not be my knight, then you will be my pawn." No idle threat., he manipulates the Man of Steel to take over Earth in a plot that ultimately changes Superman's life forever! With this 3-disc, 18-episode collection, experience the colossal showdown of tow titans from the very first punch! Episodes Notes * Disc two of the collection is a dual-sided disc. * Total running time: 396 minutes. * Languages: English. French. * Subtitles: Spanish. French. * Aspect ratio: 1:33:1 (full frame) * Included in this collection is a Superman mini comic book that reprints the story from Man of Steel #1 from 1986, written and illustrated by John Byrne. Special features * Audio commentary on "Apokolips... Now! (Part 2)" by producers Bruce Timm, Paul Dini and Glen Murakami as well as director Dan Riba and storyboard artist James Tucker. (Disc 1) * Audio commentary on "New Kids in Town!" by producers Bruce Timm and Glen Murakami as well as director Dan Riba, series director Butch Lukic and storyboard artist James Tucker. (Disc 2, Side A) * Audio commentary on "Legacy (Part 2)" by producers Bruce Timm and Glen Murakami as well as director Dan Riba, writer Paul Dini and storyboard artist James Tucker. (Disc 2, Side B) * "Superman: Behind the Cape" featurette. Voice actor David Kaufman (Jimmy Olsen) goes behind the scenes with the creative team of Superman: The Animated Series. (Disc 1) * "Look, Up in the Sky! The Amazing Story of Superman" featurette. Excerpt from the documentary with Bryan Singer and Kevin Burns. (Disc 2, Side A) * This collection includes a hidden commentary track. The hidden commentary track for "Apokolips... Now! (Part 1)" can be found in the Special Features section on Disc one. When the "Main Menu" option is selected, pressing the right arrow button will highlight the emblem on Superman's chest. Then when "Enter" is pressed, the commentary plays. See also External Links * at TV IV.org * at Amazon.com * at Walmart.com * at the DC Animated Wiki ---- Category:Superman: The Animated Series/Home Video